Blood on the Goggles
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: (Completed(Edited, with a new steamy ending) AU; DigimonCastlevania fusion; R-rated just to be safe; Takato has traveled to Europe, swearing to defeat the Vampire Queen, Countess Rika. But what would happen if certain feelings got in the way... RUKATO
1. Introduction to Darkness

(This is an AU fic. I've gotten it from playing those "Castlevania" games. This would be, my second Rukato. I don't own Digimon, Toei does. I don't own Castlevania either, Konami does. There is some sexual innuendo and some occult themes in this fic.)

18 year-old, Takato Matsuki stepped off the boat as it pulled onto the shores of Romania. It was nighttime through out the land, it was dark, and cold... Takato wrapped his coat around himself tightly. "So cold... So dark..." He mused. His hand within his coat clutched tightly, on his "vampire killer." He walked along the rocky shores, careful not to slip, on the shiny wet rocks that glistened in the pale moonlight. He saw faint lights off in the distant. "A town... I'll need a place to stay for the night... Then I'll get some information about the "problem" that this village is suffering from." He trudged carefully towards the town. It was quiet, deathly quiet, except for the howling wind that whipped across. As Takato neared the entrance to the village he looked off to the distance. He noticed a huge, eerie, stone castle nestled in the rocky cliffs... Bats flew around the towers as the moon shone down upon it... off in the distance... the howling of a wolf could be heard through out the night... Takato shivered a bit at the chilling sound as he walked into town. He spotted the local tavern and walked to it.

Inside the tavern, guests and bar patrons were drinking, singing and being merry. Suddenly they head the doors open. They turned to see a young, brunette man. He wore a thick black coat around him and had a pair of odd looking goggles on his head. The bartender spoke up. "What will it be, stranger?"

"Burbon please."

The whole tavern resumed their activities, as Takato stepped up to the bar. He eyed the bartender as he received his drink. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Henry. I'm the bartender and innkeeper here. You a traveler?"

"Yeah. I'm Takato Matsuki, Vampire Hunter..."

Henry gasped in surprise. "Vampire Hunter!" He lowered his voice. "So you've heard about the one that plagues this land?"

"That's why I'm here. What do you know about the Vampire?"

"They call her Countess Rika, the Vampire Queen. She's as deadly as she is beautiful. Many have tried to fight her, all have failed. She commands a powerful undead legion, and has strong Arcane Magic at her disposal."

Takato smirked. "Sounds like my kind of woman."

"Don't be foolish. She's an extremely powerful vampire, said to be stronger than Dracula..."

"Listen... There's no need to worry about me. I've taken on vampires before... All of them have fallen before my Vampire Killer." He flashed his Morning Star whip for Henry. The weapon seemed to have 13 notches on it. "Each of these notches represents a vampire that I killed."

"Very well... I won't stop you. But be warned. Countess Rika is powerful, deadly, and beautiful at the same time..."

Takato finished his drink and paid Henry. "I think I can resist the temptations of any succubus..."

Henry gave Takato a room for the night, and Takato went upstairs. He got changed and prepared to go into bed. He looked out his window, and saw Countess Rika's castle. "What an eerie place. The sight of it makes my blood run cold..." He did not know if he would sleep well that night, once he had laid eyes upon that castle of despair.

Little did he know, that as he slept, something watched him trough the window. Two glowing red eyes peered at him and a thin, bony, transparent hand stroked the window, before the apparition vanished in a haze...

Takato woke up with a start. "Something was spying on me... I know it..." He felt the urge to go outside. He got dressed and took his Vampire Killer with him. He set outside the tavern, and began to walk outside the village.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

Takato froze as he heard the terrible howling. He looked up and in the moonlight, he saw a giant wolf shape, howling at the moon. His jaw dropped at the sight of the fearsome creature... It must have been about 4 meters tall.

The Hell Hound suddenly sniffed the air. It turned to the west and noticed a young man, staring at it. It growled menacingly and turned towards him. It took off in a burst of speed, and started running after its target.

As he saw the great beast running towards him, Takato's eyes widened in horror. As it got closer, he could identify the fiend. "Oh no... A Hell Hound!" He whipped out his weapon. "I can't let it get to the village." He quickly dodged to the side as the giant monster flew past him. Takato watched as the creature began to circle back. He dodged to the left and lashed his Vampire Killer upon the creature's side, causing it to howl in pain and stop. It glared menacingly at Takato. Its dark, soulless eyes, piercing Takato's very being. Takato glared right back and whipped the creature again, so hard that it bled. Black blood oozed out of the monster's body, like a melting piece of treacle. Suddenly, the hound belched out fire at Takato. Without think he ducked to the left and landed on his back. Before he could even blink, the giant hound was on top him. Takato used the handle of his weapon to hold back the Hell Hounds angry, snapping jaws. The jaws had blood dripping from them and reeked of the smell of rotting flesh. Takato held the Hound's head back as far as he could, despite the creature's strength. He could feel the creature crushing him as it stood on top of him. Takato quickly dove into his pocket with his free hand. He managed to pull out a strange vial. Quickly he smashed it on the creature's face.

The strange liquid burned the Hound's face. It growled and reeled back, pawing at its visage. The liquid was holy water!

Takato smirked. The Hell hound was a rotting zombie, that's why the holy water would cause it so much pain. But then he saw that the creature was stamping about the ground in a berserk frenzy. The creature suddenly charged him, biting and snapping at him. Takato leapt away and lashed the hound as hard as possible. The hound was scarred badly from the strike and the flesh on its side began to split and break. Takato reached into another pocket and pulled out another vial. This one seemed to contain an explosive liquid. Takato opened up the bottle, and he lit a match. He dropped the match into the liquid, then threw it at the Hell Hound with all his might.

BLAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Another blood curdling howl was heard. The Hell Hound erupted in flame. It screamed as it rolled around violently, and ran about, burning to death.

Takato lashed the hound again and again, until it began to slow down... It suddenly dropped to the ground, and burnt to death.

A few minutes later, Takato surveyed the cremated remains of the Hell Hound. "What a horrifying, dangerous creature. I bet it belongs to the Countess... I better be on my guard if she leads monsters like this Hell Hound... I nearly got torn to pieces..." He let the wind seep the ashes away as he head back into town. Suddenly he heard a voice all out behind him.

"YOU THERE! BOY!"

Takato turned around, to see a man, slightly older than him approach him.

"I'm impressed. I saw the way you battled that Hell Hound. I've been having trouble with that creature for some time now. My name's Ryo Akiyama." Ryo held out his hand for a handshake.

Takato shook the man's hand. "Takato Matsuki. Do you know anything Countess Rika?"

Ryo froze. "I don't think you should get yourself involved in matters dealing with THIS vampire. She's the queen of all vampires. She even reigns above Dracula."

"I'm still going. I can't leave innocent people in need."

Ryo smiled. "So, you're always doing it for protecting everyone with your own life. There aren't many like you around anymore... You're one of a kind. Alright, I won't stop you. But take this." He handed Takato an odd looking mirror. "If you ever get into any trouble throws this on the ground. Not only, will it blind the creatures around you, but it'll flash trough out the whole castle. I'll be able to se that, and I'll come and help you."

Takato examined the mirror. He then looked up. "Ok. I'll remember that. Well, I'm off." He walked towards the castle, waving goodbye to his new friend.

Ryo waved back and watched Takato leave. "God have mercy on that boy's soul." He prayed.

Takato trekked for what seemed like half an hour, and before he knew it, he found himself in a grave yard. He looked at all the open graves around him. "Open graves... That's pretty encouraging." He said sarcastically. As he passed through, he swore he could hear a faint groaning sound. "Better pick up the pace..." He started walking faster. He looked around for anything suspicious, when...

CHOOM!

A hand punched out of one of the graves, then a rotten decaying body. It stood up in the grave, and began to lurch forward towards Takato.

"Zombies again... God, don't I have all the luck." He lashed out his Vampire Killer and ripped off the zombie's head. He could hear a bone, cracking sound and watched as black blood spewed from the neck and body, before he pulled out a knife and stab the creature, blood dripping from the corpse an onto Takato as well. He looked behind him, and saw that he was surrounded. Rotting zombies cornered him from every direction. Takato flipped to one side and swung his weapon ripping a zombie in two, rotting flesh and blood spewing everywhere... He lashed out and impaled another then threw it into two more. He whipped out his flammable liquid and tossed it at a group coming up behind.

SHWOOSH!

He crinkled his nose at the smell of rotting flesh and bones, the whole graveyard began to catch fire. He decided it would be best to run. He stabbed another zombie that tried to grab him on his way out. He swung the gates open and then closed them, locking them with a tree branch nearby. He breathed a sigh of relief, until he looked up and saw the castle. "Hoo boy..." He began to climb on the rocks. The cliff was wet cold and slippery in some areas. Takato nearly lost his footing when he was right in the middle. He was often annoyed by a few annoying ravens that kept flying around him. He swatted them away constantly. A raven was circling really close to him at the time. Agitated, he swatted it fiercely. His foot slipped. He teetered over and then fell to his death. Or he would have if he hadn't grabbed on to the edge just in time. He held on for dear life as he looked down. "I better ignore those ravens for now..." He scrambled back up and continued. He managed to reach the top, and pulled himself onto the ledge. "Whew... Finally, I made it. I wish vampires used stairs..." He came face to face with the dreaded castle. He watched, as a swarm of bats circled the towers, then, came at him. He ducked and listened as the bats squeaked and shrilled as they passed over him. "What was the castle's name again...? Castle Nonaka? Yeah, that's it. Wonder what waits inside, besides the Countess?" He moved towards the gate and knocked upon the door.

(What will wait inside Castle Nonaka? Can Takato come out of the castle alive and well? R+R)


	2. Temptation of the Countess

(Well, let's see how Takato is gonna fare inside of Rika's castle, hm? I don't own Digimon or Castlevania, remember.)

Takato pushed the huge doors open, and a loud groaning creak was heard. He peered inside the hallway. It was dark, and ominous. There was almost no light except for a few candles... Takato quietly closed the door. He took a candelabrum and held it to light his way he held out his Vampire Killer ready to strike. It was so dark that he could easily be attacked. He suddenly felt another light behind him. He looked behind and saw another candelabrum. But no one was holding it. SWISH! He smacked the candle out of the air. It fell to the ground with its flame extinguished. Takato felt like the whole house was watching him. He passed by a mirror. He turned to it, thinking he'd see his own reflection but instead, saw a hideous ghost staring back at him. It was covered with a black sheet, had glowing red eyes, and thin bone like hands. It reached out to grab him but Takato quickly smashed the mirror. "Ok... It's obvious that this house is out to get me... I better find Countess Rika, and fast..." He walked carefully down the hallway, wondering what other creatures would try to get him.

Little did he know? In the shadows, 2 men watched him. One was bespectacled and was dressed in magician robes, while the other was draped in a flowing black cloak, and welded a scythe.

"So this is the one who came to this land by ship..."

"Should we chase him out? Should we kill him? What do you think Kazu?"

"Easy Kenta... It's not ours to decide... We should report this to the countess. She'll know what to do with this boy..."

They both vanished in puffs of blue smoke.

Kenta and Kazu entered the bedroom chamber, sending smoke and mist everywhere.

"Countess Rika? Are you there?" Kazu called.

Suddenly the door opened up. A Woman stepped into the room. She had long Strawberry blond hair that flowed out down to her waist. Her face was radiant, beautiful and flawless. Her lips were of ruby red, and her eyes had a mysterious, dark, seductive look. She wore a long, sleeveless dress that opened up a bit at the top, exposing her ample cleavage. The bottom had a slit on both sides, which showed of her killer hips and long shapely legs. Truly this woman would make the strongest man turn to jelly. This was Countess Rika. "What is going on Kazu?"

"A human boy has entered the castle. I believe he could be a vampire hunter. Kenta suggested that we kill him, but I thought it would be best if we asked you what the best course of action would be..."

Rika smiled, showing her long fangs that showed she was a vampire. "I'll deal with this boy. I haven't hunted in quite a while, and might be getting out of practice... I'll let you two know if I need you..."

Kazu and Kenta nodded. They turned into mist and evaporated from sight.

Rika vanished in a swarm of bats.

Takato went deeper into the castle. He kept hearing eerie noises, and swore that he saw ghosts roaming the air, every time he looked up. "I don't wish to stay in this castle any longer than I have to. Those ghosts give me the creeps. I've seen Zombies, Ghosts, a Hell Hound, but where are the vampires? Where is the countess?" He pushed open a door. Inside he saw a bare, grey room. The ground was littered with bones and skeletal remains. He paled at the sight. "Oh great, it's a dungeon. This is the last place I want to... Uh oh..."

Some of the bones began to move... They started linking together like a chain. They started to form a skeletal, snake like dragon creature. It spotted Takato.

"Oh shit..." He ran as the creature lunged at him. He ran through the dungeon with the Bone creature slithering after him.

Suddenly, the bone snake veered off and slithered right in front of Takato. It breathed a huge stream of fire at him.

Takato rolled to the side. But he didn't entirely avoid the fire. He realized that his coat was beginning to set ablaze. He quickly took it off and threw it at the creature, setting its skull on fire. That didn't help at all.

The bone snake was now engulfed in flames, which only made it even more dangerous. It hissed eerily as it tried to bite Takato. Takato narrowly avoid the jaws but the huge flames gave him some scalding burns on his arms. He ripped out his Vampire Killer and lashed at the Bone snake's body. A few flaming bones went flying from its structure as the weapon hit. They went flying towards Takato like boomerangs. He quickly whipped a few out of the sky, and barely dodged the rest. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Then he thought of something. He waited for the bone snake to lunge at him once more. The fiery skeletal beast did so, and lunged at him like rocket taking off. Takato rolled to the side and swung his Morning Star at the creature's neck bone, as hard as he could. The head snapped off and fell to the ground. The rest of the body crumbled to the ground. Takato sighed in relief. He quickly got out of the dungeon and slammed the door before any other skeletal creeps could attack him. He now on edge, and felt like anything would attack him at any time. Suddenly he heard a voice down the hall.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A sweet feminine voice called out.

Takato ran down the hallway. 'Who could be there? Maybe this woman's a prisoner of this castle.' He ran further to the source of the voice, and then stopped. Before him was a beautiful young girl. She had long strawberry blond hair, a beautiful face, and a sexually attractive body, which was scantily dressed. His jaw dropped, as he observed how beautiful and sexually attractive she was. "Who... are you?"

The girl looked at him innocently. "I'm Reiko. I've been a prisoner of this castle for 2 years now. Are you here to kill the countess?"

"Yes. There's no need to be scared anymore. Do you know where the Countess' room is?"

"Yes. Follow me." The girl began to lead Takato through the castle. Takato made sure to protect her form anything that might come their way. She couldn't help but get a weird feeling from her. "Odd. She looks innocent enough, yet I feel something foreboding... Maybe the vampire is somewhere nearby..."

The 2 had suddenly stopped near a dead end. "What's going on? Takato asked. "This is just a dead end..." FWOOSH! The candles all blew out. The whole castle fell into darkness, and to make things worse, dark clouds had covered up the moon. Suddenly, a crash of thunder and flash of lightning was heard and seen. The entire room lit up with the lightning and Takato quickly looked up at the ceiling, to see a gruesome specter staring down on him. It let out a blood curdling scream and everything went dark. Takato's nerves were racked at this point. He had never been so frightened in all his life. Suddenly, faint candle light began to glow. He found himself in bedroom, and nearby was some sort of throne. The bed seemed to have red and black satin sheets upon it. Takato looked around for the girl, Reiko.

"Takato..."

Takato turned around and saw Reiko, yet she didn't seem to have an innocent look anymore.

"I have something to tell you... I'm not a prisoner, and my name isn't really Reiko. I live in this castle and my real name is..." In a flash of darkness, Reiko disappeared and returned in her true form... A long, sleeveless dress that opened up a bit at the top, exposing her ample cleavage, and the bottom had a slit on both sides, which showed of her killer hips and long shapely legs. "Countess Rika..." She spoke with a sultry tone.

Takato's eyes flew open. The innocent Reiko was Countess Rika all along... She had tricked him. She was indeed beautiful and sexual. But, he had to resist her spell. He flashed out his Vampire Killer and pointed it at Rika. "Countess Rika! I've come to defeat you, vampire queen!"

Rika just smiled in amusement, and walked over to Takato, her high heels clicking across the floor. "What makes you think you can beat me? Others have managed to face me before but have fallen."

Takato tried to ignore her sexy tone of voice. 'Ugh... She's trying to seduce me... I have to resist.' He stayed his ground and gave the vampire a strong look. "Well, I'm different. I won't fall so easily."

Rika was intrigued by Takato's will of determination. He seemed to be focused on saving lives. He was also strong willed. He was trying to resist her. 'Hmm... I think I'm going to like this one...' She arched her back and stuck her chest out, giving Takato a full view of her chest. "Let's see how strong you really are..." The bedroom was a combination of bedroom and throne room, big enough for a fight. She stretched her manicured hands with black nail polish. "Let's get the fun started..." She suddenly launched a flaming skull.

Takato saw the flaming skull coming at him at a fantastic speed. He managed to dodge in time and watched ad it hit the wall with a BOOM! He faced Rika, only to see 4 more flaming skulls coming at him. He ran and dodged as they came at him. Suddenly one was coming right for him. He lashed his Vampire Killer out and shattered the skull in mid air. He charged towards Rika and sung as hard as he could. The vampire beauty shifted her form at a quick speed. "She's fast..." Takato grumbled, and then rolled away to avoid another flaming skull. Then he watched as she summoned a swarm of bats to come to her aid. The rabid vampire bats charged at Takato, wanting to tear him to pieces. He whipped, lashed and swung at the creatures, trying to kill or send them off. He knew that if he was bitten it would be all over.

Rika was slightly impressed. 'He's lasted longer than I expected. Hmm...' She held out her right hand, and her black polished fingernails suddenly extended like claws.

Takato gave a spinning whip and all the bats fell to the ground. He suddenly heard a swoop above him and looked up. Rika came down upon, with meter long fingernails, ready to claw him with. He jumped away before she could stab him. He saw that her nails were slightly stuck. 'This is my chance!' He thought. He ran at Rika, and swung his Vampire killer at her.

SLASH!

SWIPE!

Takato looked at his handiwork, only to find the Vampire wasn't there. He looked around frantically.

"Oh, Goggle Boy?"

Takato turned arounbd, and saw Rika, unscathed. Almost. His attack had shred her black dress to pieces, revealing black underwear. He turned away, blushing madly.

Rika just smiled seductively and evilly. She looked at the side of her right leg, seeing that it had a deep cut that was bleeding. She turned back to Takato. "Well... It seems you were right. You're not like all the others. You even managed to injure me a bit. Though if you wanted to strip me to my bra and panties, like you did just now, you could have done so on the bed."

Takato flushed wildly. 'CHRIST! Why am I getting so hot and bothered? I feel something else, besides arousal... NO WAY! I can't fall in love with a vampire!' As he wrestled with his thoughts, he felt to silky skinned arms embrace him. 'AGH! I let my guard down! What now... Am I going to become a vampire too?' He waited for the bite to go down on his neck. But, it never came. What he did hear was a whisper.

"If you want me so badly, you'll have to chase me... I'll leave this town in peace for two reasons. One, because you seemed so determined to help them, and Two, I happen to like you goggle head..."

Takato felt a lick on his earlobe and kiss on his cheek. When he turned around, Rika was gone... He heard a voice in his head.

'I'm heading over to Greece now. Pursue me if you dare...'

(Cliffhanger... Takato's heading over to Greece, but will he find Countess Rika, or will she elude him yet again? What of their feelings for each other? R+R)


	3. Terror in the Sky

(I don't own Digimon or Castlevania. I hope you all like Countess Rika. Hehehe...)

Takato stood there, in the master bedroom. There was no sign of Rika or anything. The candles seemed to have gone out, leaving the room in pitch black. Takato cursed himself for leaving behind his candelabrum behind. He felt a slight draft to his left and saw an open window. The black satin curtains flew flapped about in the wind like the wings of a great bird. He ran over to the window and stuck his head out. Down below, he saw a descending cliff, and a raging ocean before. "Woah... I wouldn't want to fall. I'd be killed instantly. I wonder if Rika escaped this way... Of course she could. She's a vampire, she could fly... Or did she teleport? Vampires have all sorts of strange powers... Some of them are actually attractive. But Rika is beyond attractive... No human girl could ever have the amount of beauty and sex appeal she had. She's like something out of dark, tempting fantasy..." He slapped his forehead. "Damnit! Why do I keep thinking about her...? Now, I have that kiss to think about... It's like she wants me to come after her..." Takato now had an almost worldwide hunt for Countess Rika. He looked behind him and saw a door, that wasn't there before. His curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped into pitch darkness... Suddenly he saw a light up above... It was the moon. He was outside, and the eerie castle was gone... Nothing was left but a few ruins. This freaked Takato out a bit, as now, it was like the castle had not existed for many years. He walked back to town, noticing the graveyard had disappeared as well. He once again heard the eerie wolf howl, but he knew now, it was a regular wolf, probably far away. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Takato!"

He turned to his right to see Ryo running towards him.

"Takato! You're safe. I just saw the castle crumble before my very eyes. Then, I found you wandering about. What happened?"

Takato retold what had happened inside the castle.

Ryo had a serious look on his face. "So... She's escaped to Greece now, hm? We better pursue her tomorrow morning. I know of someone who can help. Remember that bartender? He's also a pilot. He's agreed to help us out."

"Great. It'll be quite tiring to try and pursue Rika by foot."

The 2 head back to town, where everyone awaited Takato's arrival. When they saw hinm come into town, they all cheered.

Takato was taken aback by this greeting and wondered what all the fuss was about. A mustachioed man came and slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, boy!"

"For what?"

"Why, for fending off the Countess. Her evil presence had terrified our land for many a night. People even disappeared because of her... But, thanks to you, the curse has been lifted from our village." For the rest of the night, everyone celebrated and held a party in Takato's honor.

Takato was getting another drink of cider, when he saw Henry approach him.

"Good day, Takato. I assume Ryo told you."

"Yeah. I didn't know you were a pilot as well. So, can you get me to Greece, as soon as possible? I have a hunch Rika might be flying over there..."

"Indeed I can. I have an airship that can get us there in no time. But not tonight, we should rest first..."

After the celebration winded down, Takato was at the inn, sleeping. In his dreams, he found himself, in a dark eerie forest. The bare trees looked like monstrous hands, threatening to grab Takato and tear him to pieces. Suddenly, a giant, skeletal hand burst out of the ground and grabbed Takato by his neck, pulling him into the earth. Takato felt like was being buried alive, the dirt smashing against his face. He finally found himself within a dark cavern. The hand let go and forcefully drew back, clawing the flesh of Takato's neck in the process. He grunted in pain and clutched his bleeding neck. He took his hands back and saw them red, with blood. He looked up to face a hill of rotted skulls.

Lying on top was none other than Rika. Her body was laid out in a seductive pose. Her long legs were stretched out and leaning against the skulls. Her back was arched forward, jutting out her voluptuous chest. Her strawberry-blond hair hung loosely around her. Her blood red lips were pulled up in a smirk, with a trickle of human blood running down.

Takato closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them she was gone. He suddenly felt an odd sensation on his neck. He realized that Rika was licking his neck, his wounds no doubt.

Rika seductively licked Takato's wounded neck tasting the blood lustfully. She traced a finger gently on one of the scratches, getting Takato's blood on it. She licked the blood of her finger slowly.

Takato moaned in pleasure. Not only did it feel good, but it actually took away the pain.

Rika gently touched Takato's face and made him face her. "I've gotten a rough idea of what you taste like..." She said with a smile. "But now, it's time for me to get a full idea, and also show you how I taste..." She licked her lips slowly, bringing them closer to Takato's, closer... closer...

Takato woke up with a start. His heart was beating non-stop, and his face was completely flushed and sweaty. He had never had a dream like, THAT before. He looked outside his window, just in time to see the sun rising. "I can't get that vampire princess out of my mind... But, why do I have these fantasies of her? I can't think about this now..." He got out of bed, got dressed and took his vampire killer with him. As he went downstairs, he saw Ryo, dressed in some sort of jumpsuit with a leather belt, a cape, and he was brandishing a long spear.

"I'm a vampire hunter myself you know. I think I can help you out. Henry's waiting outside. He's got the airship we can use."

Takato followed Ryo outside to find Henry waiting for him. Beside him was a girl, younger than him.

"Hey, Henry? Who's she?"

"This is Suzy. She's my little sister. When she heard I was taking you guys to Greece, she insisted on helping."

The little girl smiled shyly. "I promise I won't be a hindrance. I can manage the ship as well. I've packed food, water, supplies, and everything we need."

Takato looked up at the rising sun. "Well, let's go!" Takato and Ryo boarded the ship just as it was burning up. It slowly began to rise into the air. Takato looked down and saw people waving to them. Being a polite man, he waved back to them, as did Ryo. He watched as they got smaller and smaller, until they couldn't be seen at all.

The airship rose into the sky and turned in the direction of Greece. It began to move slowly, but began to pick up speed gradually.

Takato looked out the window and saw nothing but sky and clouds. The sky was a brilliant orange as the red sun began to rise into the sky. It was beautiful, but Takato was concerned. "Red sky at night, sailor's delight; red sky in the morning sailor's warning."

"What does that mean?" Ryo asked Takato.

"It's an old saying for weather predictions. Red skies at nighttime mean good weather tomorrow morning. But in this case, a red sky in the morning, it's a storm warning. Boy, I sure hope the storm doesn't hit us while we're in the air..."

"Hmm... I think we might be able to make it to Greece before the storm hits. As long as we don't run into any of Rika's forces..."

"Yeah, you might be right..."

A few hours passed and the group was now out of Romania, and in the skies of Bulgaria. The skies had gone dark with heavy clouds. Distant thunder was being heard. Takato looked out on the horizon of the airship and suddenly saw a flash of lightning in the distance. He walked form the passenger hold to the cockpit, and opened the door.

"Uh, Henry... There's a storm coming... Don't you think we should land?"

"I don't think the storm is going to be deadly. We're fine for now. At the first spot of trouble, we'll land."

Elsewhere, from in the sky, a man with glasses and magician robes watched them. "He he he... So they think they can get to Greece with no problem eh? I'll fix them." Kenta spread his arms, and vanished. He reappeared inside the storm clouds and conjured a shining ball above him. He chanted something incoherent and the ball began to glow and sprinkle water... LOTS of water. The cloud began to rumble threateningly... Suddenly, Rain began to blast out from the cloud.

Takato and the others were shocked by the sudden heavy rainfall. As if it wasn't bad enough, lightning flashed all around them. Heavy winds rocked and rolled the airship, tossing it about. The hunters were caught in a hurricane...

"This is bad! This hurricane just came out of nowhere! It's almost like magic!" Takato said.

"Maybe it's from one of Rika's minions! It must be a sorcerer of some sort..." Ryo suggested.

The ship suddenly lurched to the side, sending Takato and Ryo into the wall. Lighting suddenly flashed and hit the outside deck of the ship, setting it on fire.

"FIRE ON DECK!" Henry yelled. "EMERGENCY!"

Takato and Ryo raced towards the fire. They put up their coats and felt the rain pelt against their faces. They threw damp blankets over the fire trying to extinguish it. The fire was becoming bigger. Other areas were slightly ablaze as well. Ryo rushed off to take care of those areas. While Takato dealt with the large flame, he also had to stamp out the smaller flames which seemed to scatter everywhere. The fire almost seemed like it was alive... It was. The wet blanket flew off and the fire seemed to unearth a growl. Takato looked in horror as he saw an eerie skeletal face within the flame, covered with a bit of flesh. He slowly backed away.

Ryo had managed to extinguish the other flame and had just come to Takato to help. Then he saw the fire ghost.

"Takato!" He rushed in with his spear forward, and jabbed at the creature, who seemed to block the attack with some sort of fire wall.

Takato tried whipping at the skull directly, but the flames around it would flash up and block the attack. Three more skulls appeared at the sides of the present skull. One of them lashed a tongue of fire at Ryo.

Ryo saw a tongue of fire come out of one skull's mouth and jumped out of the way. The spot that was hit caught-fire immediately. Ryo stamped it out and tried to spike the center of the flames. The fire would only increase and blind him.

Takato was having no such luck either. Another skull shot a flame dart at him. Takato ducked as the dart hit his coat. He tore of the blazing coat immediately and threw it over. He tried his mace again and swung hard. The flame shielded the skull and merely pushed his mace backwards. More bolts of flame were shot. Takato veered off to the side, as the flames shot past him but hit the side of the outside wall. "This phantom's trying to set the whole ship ablaze!" He yelled to Ryo. There's got to be some way to stop this... I've got it!" Takato ran inside to the ship, leaving Ryo to fend of the Fire Ghost. Takato ran into the ship's storage hold and found 2 kegs of water. "This could be the answer... It's strange how the rain isn't extinguishing the flame. This storm's magic generated. Whoever is causing it made sure that this rain doesn't harm the fire creature. But some regular, real, water will do some damage." He rushed outside to find Ryo being cornered by flames all around. "Ryo! I'm coming!" The ship suddenly shook with the wind, knocking Takato over. He fell into the railing but kept himself from going over. He looked down and saw only clouds. "I hate to fall from here..." He got up and picked up one keg. He threw it at the flame creature. It shattered, spilling water all over. The beast screamed as its flames died down... Takato tossed another near Ryo, and the flames around him were extinguished. They looked towards their flaming foe, and watched as it was writhing in pain. Takato swung his chain mace at the Skulls. It was too weak to defend itself this time and the mace smacked its core cracking it greatly, and ripping off bits of flesh...

Ryo thrust his spear at the skeletal, fleshy mass. His spear tore through the bit of flesh, showing some more bone and causing black oily blood to slop out.

The flame beast breathed fire from both sides that the 2 men were on, but they managed to veer to the side.

Takato launched his mace and smacked the demon. A loud crunching sound was heard as pieces of bone and flesh were ripped off and sent over board. Flames spiraled out of control. Takato took out a vial of Holy water and threw it at the core. A boiling, hissing sound was heard as it ate away at the fleshy skulls. The demon shrieked in pain and agony as its flames died down once more.

Takato and Ryo nodded to each other and with a thrust and swing both tore into the fiends face, pushing it over the side. Blood, flesh and fire spewed out from the thing's face as it fell to the ground, screaming into the abyss...

Kenta watched from within the clouds, he hissed in anger, showing his long fangs. "SHIT! They destroyed my flame ghost! I'll teach them!" He waved his hands.

A bolt of lighting struck from the cloud and hit the airship, right where's its engine was. Everyone was thrown back to the floor.

Henry yelled on the intercom. "WE'VE BEEN HIT EMERGENCY LANDING!" The ship began to descend gradually, but suddenly it began to drop faster...

Ryo held on to the railing. "Where are we now!"

"We should be over Greece right now!" Takato yelled. "But this is not exactly how I wanted to come in! WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The ship dropped faster, faster... It disappeared form the clouds, and spiraled down, towards the ground... How would Takato fare?

(Cliffhanger! What a nail biter... How will Takato and Co. survive the crash! Say tuned! R+R)


	4. Flash Flood, Drown Kenta the Water Mage

Takato opened his eyes... He found himself in the middle of a field. He sat up and saw Henry's airship, smashed up. "No... Where is everyone? Am I... the only survivor?" Tears of grief welled up in his eyes. He got up and walked over to the wreckage. Pieces of the airship were scattered everywhere... He hung his head.

"Takato? Takato! Takato!"

Takato turned around suddenly. He saw Ryo running up to him.

"RYO! You're alive!"

"Yeah! You are too!"

They hugged each other, the way old friends would. After they pulled away, Takato asked if Henry or Suzy were alive.

"I don't know..." Ryo said sadly. I didn't see them. It's a miracle that we survived..."

Takato fought back the tears and held his head up. "We won't forget Henry... It's because of him that we were able to get to Greece. We can't stand around moping. He wouldn't want us to do that... We have a job to do..."

Ryo nodded. The 2 boys began to walk into the town of Athens. Up above, they were being watched, by a familiar face, and the reason why they survived.

Rika ran a manicured hand threw her long hair and watched as the 2 vampire hunters walked off. "I can't have those 2 dead now. Especially not goggle- head..." She held a goblet of human blood to her blood red lips and drank... As she finished she tossed the goblet away, she watched Takato intently. "I hope to see you again, Takato my love..." She said with a lustful, yet soft and confused tone... "Iwish I could know, just what has made me fallen for you. I'll be waiting for you..." She blew a kiss to Takato's retreating form, before vanishing in a swarm of bats.

Takato and Ryo walked around the streets of Athens, Greece. They stopped into a tavern and entered. They saw a few gladiators drinking about.

"Must be a tournament going on..." Takato assumed. He walked up to the Bartender. "Excuse me sir. Has anything strange been going on recently?"

The Bartender eyed him for a moment. 'Those clothes... He's some sort of adventurer... Maybe he'll be interested?' "Actually, there have been rumors that nearby, at sea, the ruins of the lost city of Atlantis have been found."

Takato's eyes grew wide. "ATLANTIS! You mean it actually exists!"

"Apparently so. A few days ago, it rose from the see, without warning. No one has gone there though. What do you think? Are you interested?"

"Very. I want to see what's inside for my very self..." Takato paid the bartender for his info and ran to Ryo. "I just got some info. Apparently, at sea, the lost city of Atlantis has been discovered. If we go there, maybe we can find something." Takato rushed out of the door in a frantic pace.

"Hey!" Ryo called out and took off after him.

The 2 walked through town over to the sea side. Sure enough, Takato and Ryo saw ruins of an ancient city, sticking out of the water. Apparently part of Countess Rika's magic...

Takato looked around the beach and saw a boat vender. He raced over to him. "How much is it for one boat?"

The old man looked at him and smiled. "Boat rental is 15 Drachmas."

Takato pulled out some Greek money that he acquired earlier form Ryo. He paid the man and headed toward the boat. Ryo followed close behind. They found the boat up on the beach in good condition. Takato sat in the boat and held on to the oars, while Ryo pushed the boat in the water. Once the boat hit the water, Ryo jumped in. They began to row towards the ruins. The boat treaded gradually through the water. It was about 15 minutes until they reached a landing point. Takato lashed out his vampire killer and it wrapped around a piece of stone at the top. "We can use my weapon as a rope." Takato explained, as he climbed up. Ryo followed suit. Surprisingly, the weapon was strong enough to support the 2 men. When they got to the top Takato retracted his weapon, unraveled it and put it back within his coat. They walked across what appeared to be a small stone bridge. They looked down below and saw another walkway, and there seemed to be an armed guard upon it but it looked bulkier, muscular and much burlier than gladiators. Its feet looked almost like hooves and his head was cow like and had horns...

"Minotaurs!" Ryo yelled with shock.

Takato had to slap his friend on the mouth. "SH! They'll hear you!" He whispered as they ducked down. Just their luck, there was an axe-wielding Minotaur on another walkway they needed to jump down onto. "Great... How are we gonna get down there, with Wooly Bully waiting for us?"

"Let me have a go." Ryo suggested. He crawled to the end of the walkway and stood up slightly. He watched as the Minotaur walked towards them. It made a snort and a bull like moo, only more threatening. Ryo got out his spear, and waited for the monster to turn around. It turned around and began to walk the other way. Ryo stood up fully and lept into the air, with his spear pointed downwards. He thrusted it and it jammed into the bull's neck coming out from the throat.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The creature gave a dying roar as blood spewed out from its neck and mouth and splattered all over the place. Ryo lifted his spear out of the creature and it fell to the ground, still spilling red blood everywhere.

Takato jumped down and surveyed Ryo's work. He looked at him. "You do know you could've been killed yourself?"

Ryo gave a cocky smile. "Hey. You gotta take risks in your life, and take what comes at ya!" He struck a valiant pose.

Takato rolled his eyes and pressed on, and Ryo followed. They came to what looked like a door frame, and entered. They reached what looked like ruins of a temple. Crumbling stone stairs and platforms lay everywhere. "Guess we gotta climb'em all." Takato said. The 2 stepped up and began to walk carefully, knowing the stairs could break any minute. Takato looked down as they reached the top of the first stair case. "Does water usually rise in seconds?" He asked suddenly.

Ryo thought for a moment. "It usually shouldn't raise quickly under natural conditions... why?"

Takato turned to him with an alarmed expression. "Because... It's rising up below us! And fast!"

Ryo looked below, and sure enough, the sea water was beginning to rise up towards them at a quick pace. "OH FUCK!" Ryo screamed.

Takato and Ryo started running on platforms and up stairs, trying to get to the top before the water drowned them. It seemed to rise faster and faster. The stairs didn't help much as they'd often crumble and either Takato or Ryo would almost fall.

Takato galloped up on set of stairs, and Ryo ran after him, but suddenly he stepped on a weak stair, which gave away immediately.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Ryo began to fall, and would have if Takato hadn't grabbed onto him. Takato had to carefully pull Ryo up onto the stairs. The one underneath Takato was beginning to crack, and the water was getting closer... Takato finally pulled Ryo up and they both ran up before the stair crumbled. The water was rising faster as they ran to the next set of stairs. They soon found their feet splashing slightly in water as they reached the next set of stairs. No matter how fast they were running, the water seemed to rise at the same speed. As they reached the second top platform, the water suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

Takato looked down, with relief and was panting heavily. "Wooh, shit... The water must be 50 feet deep now..."

Ryo fell to the ground, and sat. "Ah man, my feet hurt..."

They rested for a few minutes before standing up, ready to press on. As they waked toward a section of stone pillars, a voice rang out through the area. "Don't think you're high and dry yet. In fact you're all washed up." Takato and Ryo looked up to see a glittering ball of energy that seemed to sprinkle magic. What was worse was that IT was causing the water to rise at dangerous speed, and once more too.

"Ah Damnit!" Takato said as he saw the water coming up on them. He looked forward to see a blue robed man with glasses floating towards them.

The man smiled evilly and his glasses shone omniously. "Hello, I'm Kenta, the Water Magician. So you're Takato. I hear you're going after my mistress of Rika... I'm afraid I can't let you see her. These ancient ruins will be perfect for your grave, as will the water... Burial at sea will be quite honorable for you..." The glittering ball was levitating over Kenta's head head as he suddenly teleported to one side of the bridge.

Takato swung his vampire killer in Kenta's direction, but Kenta merely vanished, and reappeared in another spot.

Ryo ran at Kenta and thrust his spear at the vampire magician. The vampire vanished in a flash before the spear hit. Kenta was teleporting all across the field, laughing. "You'll never be able to hit me... You'll drown before you can hit me..."

Takato and Ryo were trying to attack Kenta left and right, but each hit only struck a hologram of the mage.

BLAM!

Takato was struck from the side by an energy bolt, and fell to the ground clutching his side.

BLAM!

Ryo was hit in the back by a similar attack and fell to his knees.

Both of them heard Kenta cackle as he teleported all around. Takato stood up still clutching his side. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He listened closely to the sound of Kenta moving, and waited. In his mind he saw Kenta moving through his mind, and then suddenly sensed him stopping behind him. Takato's eyes shot open and he turned around suddenly, swinging his weapon.

CHOOM!

The vampire killer tore through Kenta's body with a flesh ripping sound. Black blood pumped from his body, and he shrieked. "BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Takato yanked his weapon out, and it was covered with rotting flesh and blood.

Kenta hunched over covering his deep wound, as blood leaked from his body. "I'm not finished yet..." He vanished, and the glittering ball shattered.

Ryo and Takato suddenly heard a metallic stomping sound and looked forward. A giant shape was walking towards them. It was coming closer and the shape began to take a form. It resembled a giant mechanical knight was coming towards them.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Takato gasped.

"GROWR!" The huge knight growled and swung its axe down upon Takato and Ryo.

CRONCH!"

Takato and Ryo jumped for cover to avoid the giant axe. They were on their back as they looked up at the Mecha Knight. Takato reached into his coat pocket and pulled out what looked like a large boomerang. "This should keep him away." He stood up and threw it at the Knight's body, causing it to stumble backwards, with a big dent in its chest, but nothing more.

The knight swung its axe at Takato's head, but Takato managed to duck in time. The knight was big, but it was agile and fast... Another swipe from the axe almost gave Ryo a haircut.

Takato was trying to think of someway to bring the giant to its knees or at least stop it. He then saw the visor move slightly and he spotted a person inside, with a blue robe. "Kenta... So he's controlling this monstrosity..." He called to Ryo. "Kenta's piloting this knight! I'm gonna toss a weapon at the head, and when the visor opens, you toss a weapon at it!" Takato back flipped as the axe came down once more. He tossed a boomerang at the helmet.

BANG!

The knight stumbled back with its visor open.

Ryo saw this as the signal and tossed an explosive vial into the open visor.

BLAM!

There was an explosion and loud groan as the knight's insides were destroyed. It stumbled about in flames, with Kenta screaming inside, and then the knight fell into the sea.

SPALSH!

BLOOM!

There was an explosion in the water, and black blood and scrap metal littered the portion of water...

Takato and Ryo sighed with relief.

"That magican is finished. He certainly was tough... Never fought someone like him before..." Takato said. "Come on. We've got a way to go."

The 2 continued on their way and noticed that the water level was beginning to drop. They saw another stair case that seemed to descend into another area. Takato hopped up to the top and began to climb down the stairs, with Ryo behind him. As they climbed down the stairs, they stepped on a platform which began to descend as it was in the water. They waited as they floated down into an underground tunnel, with a huge statue of a Sphinx. It was the winged body of a lion with a woman's head. As the water lowered, Takato looked closely at the statue. "I swear, it looks like that statue is rising while the water lowers..." He told Ryo. As the water drained and the 2 were on solid ground, Takato faced the sphinx statue. To his shock it was on all fours. Its head turned mechanically to face them. As its mouth moved, a voice spoke from it; a familiar one.

"You thought I was dead didn't you? I managed to transfer my soul into this statue... Now I'll crush you beneath the rock!"

The stone sphinx slowly began to move, scrapping the ceiling, bringing down rubble on Takato and Ryo who jumped and ducked to avoid being crushed by the falling rock and concrete. The statue was able to take big steps and inch closer to Takato and Ryo as they were trying to run from the cave in.

Takato was running through the dark tunnel with his partner. They had a giant statue pursuing them, and the tunnels were threatening to cave in on them. 'Each place I go to, there's always some supernatural horror awaiting me... How many more demons must I contend with?'

Ryo looked behind him and looked at the statues face. In its forehead was a strange blue jewel that glowed brightly in the dark. 'What an odd jewel... Hey! I bet that's where that wizard's power is being held!' Ryo suddenly skided to a halt and turned around.

Takato stopped and turned. "Ryo! What are you doing!"

"Something I should've done earlier!" He lifted his spear like a javelin thrower and stepped back. He aimed carefully for the jewel. He stepped forward and threw the spear straight for the statue's forehead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kenta's voice screamed.

The javelin pierced the jewel. Light glared out everywhere as the sphinx screamed an unnatural sound.

Out of the jewel came the shrieking and writhing form of Kenta's spirit. "YOU HAVE KILLED ME, FILTHY HUMANS! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!" His face and skin melted away gradually, revealing a gruesome sight of muscle and organs, before the muscle and organs rotted away, revealing bones. The bones still screamed until, they disintegrated into dust.

Takato could still hear the bloodcurdling scream throughout the dark, shadowy tunnels as he and Ryo stepped out into the outside. The spirit extraction had terribly frightened them, to see the horrible screaming ghost rot away. When they returned to shore, they watched as the Ruins of Atlantis sank back into the sea...

From a distance, the brown haired Kazu watched them and frowned. "Kenta isn't as good as he says... Bet watching him die scared the shit out of them. Let's see how they fare next time... For 'Death' will come quickly." He swung his scythe around and vanished.

At the inn, Takato lay on his bed, still trying to forget the encounter with Kenta and the vampire wizard's horrible death... As he closed his eyes, he could hear Rika's evil, eerie, yet alluring, voice beckoning him...

"Come to Italy, if you think you wish to continue... I'll be waiting Takato... Hahahaha..."

The strange thing was, Takato found him self drawn to that voice and laugh...

(Brrrrrrr... Takato will try and follow Rika to Italy now. What Horrors will he find there? R+R)


	5. Terror on the Tower

(Here's the next chappy. I don't own Digimon, Toei does. I don't own Castlevania, Konami does.)

Takato woke up from his bed, it was still night time. He remembered the voice in his head. Why did Rika's voice sound so pleasure full to him? He was supposed to be fighting this vampire queen. She was evil, powerful and tricky, but he still couldn't forget how beautiful she was. Once again she revealed where she was heading next... She wanted him to follow her... But why? There was a knock at Takato's door. "Come in."

Ryo opened up the door and stepped into the room. "I se you're awake too. You okay? You look perplexed."

Takato faced Ryo. "Our next stop is Italy."

"How do you know?"

"Rika spoke to me... in my mind. It's like she want us to follow her. Yet she only reveals it to me."

"That is strange. Why would she be so interested in you? Hey, before I forget, I found these magical cards, after the battle with Kenta..." He showed Takato the cards.

Takato's eyes lit up with interest. "I found some similar cards after our crash landing..." He took a packet out. "It looks like they contain magic. Some have pictures of our weapons on, like their enhancements... They could be useful, so we better hang on to them."

"One question. How are we gonna get to Italy?" Ryo asked. "We don't have Henry or the airship..." Bringing Henry back to mind caused them to go quiet for a while.

Takato then picked his head up. "Maybe the cards have an answer... They look like Tarot cards..." Takato shuffled through different ones, as did Ryo. Takato came across one card that showed a dematerializing person in one spot and a materialized person on the other side. "I think I have just the card..." Takato smiled as Ryo walked over to him. He held on to Ryo's hand as he lifted the card in the air, and spoke its name. "TELEPORTATION!" They pictured in their minds of where they wanted to go. The boys looked down and saw their bodies vanishing gradually. In a few seconds, they were no longer present in the room... They felt themselves going through darkness and light they felt like they were water flowing through a vast river... When they opened their eyes, they found themselves, in their destination...

There weren't many people on the streets of Pisa, so they never noticed two vampire hunters materialize in the streets...

Takato looked around their area. "The magic works... We're in Italy..." He looked all around. He then spotted a familiar land mark. It was the Leaning Tower of Pisa, yet the skies seemed darkened around it... "It seems that most famous European landmarks are being targeted for hideouts." Takato said. He suddenly felt himself being drawn to the tower. He began to walk in its direction in a possessed manner.

Ryo looked up at the darkened tower. "What now, Takato? Takato!" Ryo turned around to see Takato walking in a trance like state, towards the Leaning Tower. "TAKATO! COME BACK!" Ryo rushed after his teammate with winged feet.

Takato did not hear Ryo calling him or pursuing him. All he heard and felt was Rika's voice and power, beckoning him towards the tower.

THAT'S RIGHT TAKATO, COME TO THE TOWER... I'M WAITING FOR YOU, MY GOGGLE- HEAD...

Takato heard Rika's voice throughout his body. He had the urge to go up the tower and find Rika. But what would he do, once he found her? Suddenly, his thoughts and the hold were interrupted by a strange sound. He looked up and saw some strange creatures coming at him. They sounded like vultures, but they seemed to be mutants, with some human qualities, and they were carrying spear.

WARK!

Takato ducked as one flew over him, trying to strike him. "God, those things are fast." He jumped to the side as another launced itself at him. Taking, his whip, he sung at one, letting the whip wrap around its spear, and he pulled. The Vulture dropped to the ground, where Takato gave a mighty lash, ripping the creature's head off. The creature's blood spilled everywhere.

WARK!

Takato swung the whip behind him as he heard another vulture come up behind him. The creature's head was ripped off, and Takato felt the blood shower down on him. It had an awful taste. "BLEAH! That'll teach me to leave my mouth open like that." He spat out the blood in his mouth. He ducked another swooping attack from the vultures. He looked at hi leather whip. "Ugh. This thing is getting short, and worn. If only I could up grade it... He then thought of something, as he jumped another vulture. He dove into his pocket and found a card with a Morning Star symbol on it. "Upgrade?" He spoke the words on the card. Suddenly, his whip began to glow and change and the card seemed to be absorbed by the whip. There was a blinding flash... When Takato opened his eyes, his Vampire Killer whip had a new look. It was now a chain whip. He smiled. "With this, I've got a longer range and more power...

THWACK!

Takato was hit hard and fell to the ground. "Damn. I forgot about those flying freaks." Using his new chain whip he swung at 2 vultures coming from above. The chain wrapped around them and held them together. Takato pulled them and threw them into another vulture with a spear. All three vultures hit the ground hard. Takato threw a vial of Holy water at them, and watched as they burned to death. Another vulture swung at Takato with its spear managing to scratch Takato's coat, but not his back as Takato leaned to the side. Takato threw his whip and watched as it tore right through the monster's body, sending a shower of red blood everywhere. He pulled the creatures bloody remains to the ground and ripped them in half. Once he was done, Takato ran into the tower before any more vultures could show up.

Ryo meanwhile, was running after Takato, wondering what caused him to go off like that. He saw Takato walk into the Leaning Tower, and saw bloody remains of vultures everywhere. He was about to follow Takato, when he heard a screeching sound.

WARK!

Now he himself had to deal with a flock of vultures.

Takato began to walk up the tower stairs. He looked up and saw that he had quite a way to go. He suddenly felt Rika's power within him. It was stronger and the urge to find Rika became greater... He bolted up the stairs as fast as he could go, not caring if he got tired. Out side the windows, the vultures wathed himas he ran up the stairs.

ARRRRRROOOOOOOOUUUUU!

A loud shriek in the air caused the vultures to fly away in fear. A giant flapping sound was heard in the sky.

Ryo watched as the vultures that remained in his fight flew off. "What was that!" He said fetr he heard the loud scream. He looked up into the sky, and to his hrror, agiant beast was flying towards the tower. "OH MY GOD! TAKATO IS IN THE TOWER RIGHT NOW!" Ryo ran through the entrance to find Takato and warn him.

Takato felt himself running at an unusually fast pace... He was going quicker than any human was supposed to run. It freaked him out a bit, but he ignored it. He only concentrated on his sudden urge. He suddenly stopped and looked out one of the windows. It had been 30 minutes since he entered the tower, and he was shocked to find how high he had climbed... "How could I get up here so quickly? I'm not usually THIS fast..."

AROOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!

Takato heard the horrible screech that Ryo had heard earlier, and ran towards the top. After 10 minutes he found himself at the top of the stairway, but the presence of Rika was gone. "What happened?" He asked himself as he stepped up. He found himself on the top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He saw the dark ominous clouds above and felt a chilly wind. He walked to the edge and looked down. He could barely see the ground below.

ARRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!

He hared the horrible screech once again, only this time it was REALLY loud.

WOOSH!

Takato saw some huge shape fly by him at a quick speed and felt a huge gust of wind that threatened to blow him off the tower. He fell to the ground and was dragged across the floor. He looked up from his position and his eyes widened in horror. He saw a huge bat-like gargoyle above him. The creature had huge bat-like wings and bat like face. It had a huge muscular body, but had no legs. It also had a long tail. The creature looked down at Takato with a predatory gaze. It growled a bit before swinging its giant tale upon Takato. Takato gasped and rolled away before the tail crushed him. He watched as the tail crushed the spot where Takato had previously been. He stood up to face the monster. The said creature swung its tail once more at Takato, who ran to the side at once. "Where the hell did this creature come from!" Takato asked himself. He turned around to see rocks bigger than his head being chucked at him. He dodged, weaved and jumped as the rocks rained down upon him like a meteor shower. He took his new chain whip and lashed out, destroying a few rocks coming at him, into pebbles. He ducked as one rock went over his head, and plummeted to the ground. He turned back in time to see the gargoyle heading towards him. He dodged to the side and sung his chain whip, watching as the sharp edge slashed the beast's flesh, causing it to spurt blood like a fountain.

The beast didn't seem to be bothered though. It circled back at Takato and swooped down on him snarling.

Takato fell back on his back as he watched the flying fiend attack. He whipped the creature on its back as hard as he could, and watched as the blood leaked out on the creature's skin. The Gargoyle's wings and constant swooping were generating strong winds that Takato was trying to stand against. He constantly felt like he was going to be blown off the tower any second. This was truly one of the most frightening and dangerous battles he ever fought in.

CRASH!

Takato flipped out of the way as the Gargoyle bounced upon the top of the tower, trying to crush Takato. He threw a crucifix shaped blade at the monster's chest and threw another vial of holy water. The blade ripped through the monster's chest and the holy water set the fiend ablaze.

SCRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Takato covered his ears and winced in pain as the monster creamed in pain and anger. He turned back and to his horror, it was still flying through the air. It was still on fire, which made it even more dangerous as he had to dodge falling embers from the blazing beast. The rocks it now chucked were like fireballs. Takato yelled as he ducked 3 aimed for his head. The monster began to circle him slowly. Takato looked for any sign of weakness. He noticed that the gargoyle's chest was wide open from Takato's attack, and it exposed the heart, which was beating rapidly... Takato knew he had one chance. He waited until the creature was about to circle around to Takato's front. He threw his chain whip with all his might. The sharp end l;ashed out and pierced the beating heart.

SCRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The creature scremed once more, as showers of blood sprayed allover the tower and on to the ground the heart blew all its blood out and was ripped to pieces.

Takato yanked his weapon out and watched as it came out with remains of the bloodied, torn heart upon it. The dying creature flailed its wings madly. Takato tried to brace himself against the winds but they were too strong. The creature threw itself past Takato and Takato went flying off the tower roof.

Ryo came up on top to find strong winds blowing about, along with Takato and some dying burning Gargoyle. He watched as the monster blew Takato off the tower and both were falling to the ground. "TAKATO!" Ryo ran to the edge in time to see his partner fall to his death. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Takato felt himself fall through the air, with the dying gargoyle right below him, now dead, and riping to pieces. Bits of burnt flesh and blood spewed through out the sky and some on Takato. Takato felt him self falling faster and faster as the clouds enveloped him. 'Damn! This looks like the end. I'm sorry Ryo, Henry, Suzy... I've failed you all...' He closed his eyes as he fell through the vast sky...

(Cliffhanger... Is this the end of Takato! R+R)


	6. Unstoppable Cogs

(I don't own Digimon or Castlevania. You know that. Let's see what happens to Takato now...)

Ryo stood on the ruined top of the tower, crying. "Takato... This wasn't supposed to happen... You weren't supposed to die. I only met you a few days ago and we became friends. Now, you're gone already... DAMNIT! It isn't fair!" He pounded the ground in anger.

Back down, on the ground, pieces of flesh and blood of the gargoyle bat were splattered everywhere. Lying on the ground with a small pool of blood was Takato. Every bone in his body felt like it was broken in every place, blood was all over his face as he felt himself dying. Takato was slowly dying... 'This is the end for me... The world is gonna fall in darkness... I can't believe it's gonna end like this...' He could barley stay awake. Suddenly he heard foot steps coming towards him. With some effort, he managed to open his eyes. He saw some familiar shapely, slender legs. He lifted his head up slightly, and saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, the same one he had been pursuing. Countess Rika Nonaka, the most feared vampire since Count Dracula... She was smiling at him.

"Takato Matsuki... But, that isn't your real name is it? The Matsuki's are your aunt and uncle. I know your real name... It's Takato Belmont. The very family that battled my great grandfather, Dracula..."

Takato's eyes widened. This vampire woman knew all about his heritage and background. Indeed, Matsuki was his Uncle and Aunt's name. He himself was a Belmont. His father, Orlando Belmont, had married Kasumi Matsuki and they bore Takato. (A/N: I own these 2 characters.) One fateful day, Orlando and Kasumi both had to face the terrible Count Dracula who had been hiding his castle in Japan. Both Orlando Belmont and Kasumi were able to finally end Dracula's reign, but at the cost of their own lives. The Matsukis took in the infant Takato, and treated him like he was their own son. However, they did not want him to fall to the same fate as his anscestors. They wanted to make sure that he never knew about the Belmonts, and convinced him that he was a Matsuki. However, on his 13th birthday, Takato was rummaging through the attic of his parent's home and discovered a trunk. When he opened it he found many artifacts of vampires and the Belmonts and weapons used by his real father. He also found a diary kept by Orlando. He read on, finding out about his true heritage, that he was in fact a Belmont. He was furious that his Aunt and Uncle kept him from this and that they never told him about his father. He also found a Vampire Killer whip, one that was to be given to him. Takato wanted to carry on the Belmont legacy and fulfill his destiny to fight evil. He faced his father and mother, furious with their lies. He walked out on them, and began his training. By the time he was 18 he was a full fledged Belmont, vampire slayer. Then he heard of Rika Nonaka, the Vampire Princess and Granddaughter of Dracula. He traveled to Romania, and that's how it all began. Now he was lying here, with Rika standing over top of him, while he lay dying... He closed his eyes and waited for death to come... 'So this how I am to die...' He thought.

Rika had other ideas however. 'What do you mean? I can't have you dying.'

Takato heard the voice in his head and was rather surprised. 'You don't want me dead! I don't understand? I'm a Belmont. You're the granddaughter of Dracula. Why wouldn't you want me to die?' He suddenly felt a small pressure upon his body, including 2 "things" pressed up against his chest. He opened his eyes with some effort and found Rika lying on top of him in a sexual position. She leaned down, and Takato expected her to go right for the neck, and finish him off. But instead, he felt a gentle pleasure and full pressure on his lips, and what felt like a tongue licking the insides of his lips. The feared Vampire Princess was kissing him?

Takato felt strangeness inside of him. This time he once again felt pleasure full, yet this time he felt like he was regaining strength, and the vampiric presence, feeling, and urge for blood, within him started leaving as quickly as it had come. He suddenly felt a rush of energy through him as Rika continued to make out with him...

Ryo rode on horse back out of town, overcome with grief for his fallen companion. It seemed that he would have to fight Countess Rika by himself. "I shall finish what Takato had started... He would've wanted me to carry on his will..." He shed a few tears as he left Pisa, for parts unknown. A few hours passed as he headed out of town. He looked back from the distance, and mourned for Takato, Henry and Suzy. "I guess it's up to me now..." He never finished his thought as he was grabbed from behind. He struggled to break free but his attacker tightened their grip. The last feeling Ryo felt was a piercing bite on his neck...

When Takato awoke, he found himself in the same spot where he had fallen. Yet he felt strangely well. He tried to stand up, and found that he could do so. His bones and wounds had miraculously healed. He remembered seeing Rika beside him, but he figured it was just a dream. It seemed like a dream at least. But the fall was definitely real, as well as the excruciating pain... He then remembered that Rika had kissed him, and he felt some strange energy enter him. It had empowered and healed him, and relieved him his pain. He stood on his own two feet and. He sniffed in the night air and stretched. He wondered what had happened to Ryo. He saw someone passing by and walked up to them. "Excuse me... Have you seen someone 3 years older than me, with short, brown hair, a cape, and a spear?"

The man thought for a moment. "Actually, a boy like that had ridden out of town an hour ago."

"Okay, thanks..." Takato said. He walked away from the tower. "DAMN! Ryo probably thinks I'm dead... I won't be able to catch up to him now... He doesn't even know I survived. He must be in tears right now... Well, guess I have to go without him. Maybe, I'll see him again sometime if I'm lucky..." Takato wondered where he should go now. He removed a teleportation card from his pocket and looked at it. "If only it could tell me where to look for Rika... Why is my desire to find her so strong? It's not just an urge to fight her... It's something else..." He looked down at the card and saw the name of another country...

GERMANY

"Germany?" Takato asked. Suddenly he was absorbed by a pillar of light... When Takato regained his sense he found himself in Germany, Berlin to be exact. "I feel it... Rika's power is here..." He walked through the streets of Berlin, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He was not looking where he was going, and he bumped into someone, and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see who he bumped into. He saw a gothic looking girl, with blond hair in pigtails. She had a vacant look about her. Takato stood up and held her hand out to her. "Sorry Miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking to."

The girl stood up herself, and ignored Takato. She merely walked off and left him.

Takato frowned. "How rude..." He turned away, snorting. He found himself on the outskirts of town. He looked around and saw a factory building that looked like it had been abandoned for a few years. He was about to turn and go when he heard the voice...

TAKATO... I'M WAITING FOR YOU... COME...

Takato felt power emanating from the factory. He found a huge wire fence surrounding the area. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his throwing axe. It was as sharp as a knife, as that gargoyle had found out. He couldn't help but chuckle, but also shuddered as he remembered the horrible creature he had to face. He used the axe to slice a hole in the fence. Once the hole was big enough, he walked right through. He began to walk towards the factory, curious about what he was going to find inside...

What he didn't know is that the gothic girl from before was stalking him. Her eyes were narrowed darkly as she brandished a razor ring.

Takato wandered into the factory and he looked at all machinery. Some of it was rusted and looked like it had been used very much during the past, but now it had not been used in years. Some of the machinery though, looked like it was in good condition. Some contraptions were underneath blankets... Takato had this odd feeling that he was being watched, again. He noticed a giant shape underneath one tarp. What was creepy was that it had a human like shape... Takato's curiosity got the best of him as he went to pull the tarp off. He grabbed onto it and gave a mighty heave. He gasped loudly. It looked like Frankenstein's monster. He certainly didn't remember it being this big as reports stated. Frankenstein was considered dead by the authorities. Yet, his monster was never found. Why was it here? Did Rika bring it? Did she bring it back to life, maybe?

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

Takato heard a low growling sound. It was coming from the giant... He stepped back, as the creature's eyes glowed in the dark.

The monster turned around and spotted Takato. It was obvious that this boy was an intruder. "An intruder... I shall kill you here and now..." It boomed.

"Oh shit..." Takato knew he was fucked now. He brandished his chain whip. He remembered that he had another whip upgrade magic card and thought that now would be a good time to use it. He dove into his pocket and fished it out. It began to glow and so did his whip...

SHWOOM!

Takato looked down at his weapon. It was longer, sharper, and more powerful than before. It had become a morning star. It was just the weapon he'd need. Suddenly he heard the sound of rushing metal.

CHING!

He jumped away just in time before a giant chain lashed the ground he previously stood upon. Takato quickly lashed out his new, longer, morning star weapon, to counter another chain coming at him. Both weapons clanged loudly, as they contacted. Takato was running for his life as he avoided a barrage of swinging chains coming at him. By the dents and cracks they made in the floor, they had to be heavy. The reanimated giant began to stalk towards Takato, shaking the ground with each step he took. Takato lashed the Monster across the face with his morning star.

The Monster grabbed the Morning Star before it hit him and pulled Takato off of his feet. He threw Takato into a pile of old crates.

SMASH!

Wood shattered and sprayed everywhere, as Takato hit the crates, landing on his back. He groaned as he lay in the mess, glad that his coat, pants, and gloves prevented wood from piercing his skin. The monster was not only strong, but smart. That said monster was walking towards him. It was suddenly crackling with electricity. Takato quickly jumped up in time to see the monster punch the ground, sending a shockwave of electricity toward him. He rolled to the side and lashed his morning star at his enemy's face.

WHAP!

The weapon didn't even bruise the creature. It merely turned to Takato and shot another shockwave at him. Takato had to dodge yet again. He watched as the attack destroyed a machine, and part of the wall. He wondered how he was going to topple such a giant monstrosity. He looked around frantically as the giant began to stalk him again. He noticed a generator. By the sound of the humming, it was still working. Why, Takato didn't know, or care. All he knew was that this was his chance. He waited for the Frankenstein monster to come closer. He watched as it began to flail another chain at Takato. When it came, Takato jumped out of the way. The chain smashed the generator, and a wave of electricity pumped right through the chain, and into the monster. The creature made no sound or flinch, but Takato watched as it sizzled with electricity, burn up with fire, and then explode...

Takato put his coat around his face to shield himself from the blast... When he took it away, the monster was in pieces... He sighed with relief. He looked around for anything else out of the ordinary. He looked up to see a ladder leading up. He began to climb up the ladder, slowly, just in case something attacked him from above. He climbed higher, and higher, until he reached the top. All he saw was a pile of worn gears. He frowned in disappointment. "There's nothing else here..." He turned around, but he heard some clanking. He turned around, and just saw the gears. He was about to climb back down, when heard the clanking again, louder. He whipped around, and saw the gears levitating in the air. He watched them curiously then watched in shock as they came at him like a swarm of bees, and knocked him off the platform. Fortunately, a pile of boxes broke his fall. As he got up form the pile, the swarming gears seemed to meld into a semi-human shape, and began to walk towards him. "Oh, crap..." Takato muttered as he stepped back. The creature started tossing gears at Takato, who ran away to avoid getting hit. The creature suddenly burst into a swirling mass and flew over Takato's head and landed in front of him. Takato skidded to a stop. "Great... First Frankenstein's monster... now this creepy gear monster... Different areas seem to be infected by Rika's evil... What's she trying to accomplish? YIPE!" Takato jumped into the air as a gear was thrown at him. He ducked as soon as he landed, and another gear went whizzing past his head. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever. He jumped away as 4 more gears came at him, spinning like saw blades. Without thinking, he whipped his morning star and lashed it at the huge center gear in the monster's chest. The monster froze, and a few gears spill from its structure onto the floor. Takato smiled. 'I've found the thing's weak spot!' He noticed the creature gathering up more gears to pull it self together. Takato rushed at the creature, dodging thrown gears and lashed at the creature's head, knocking the gears to the ground while once again lashing the center gear. Takato lashed again and again, as the creature lurched back, dropping pieces of it's self on the floor and it became smaller and smaller... Takato watched as the creature reconfigured itself from many gears, and once again became huge. But Takato noticed that the large center gear was beginning to crack and break. He swung his morning star around, hard and fast until it was spinning in a vast circle. He then threw his weight into it and heaved it forward. The sharp end of the morning star smashed the center gear into five pieces. Three seconds after, the gears all fell to the ground, some into pieces. Takato shook his head after the fight. "What a strange creature that was. Evil spirits possessing all those gears to form that weird beast..." The evil seemed to lift from the factory. Rika was not here either. Takato was getting annoyed with this wild goose chase. He cracked his weapon in frustration. Suddenly he heard the sound of something fast, and sharp, coming from behind him. He turned around to see a razor ring coming at him. He flipped to one side, letting the weapon go past him. He watched as it came back at him, but he ducked and let it go over him, almost giving him a haircut. He watched it go back to its owner. Takato gasped. It was the gothic girl from before. She had been aiming for him. "Who are you!"

"I'm Alice. That's all you're going to know. Takato Matsuki Belmont."

"What! How'd you know my name!"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out. I'm afraid your "quest" is going to be cut short, as well as your life. I will be the one to fight and kill Count Rika. But first, I'll kill you!" Alice rushed at Takato, Razor rings ready.

Takato brandished his Morning Star, and waited. He had to take care of some annoying red herring before he could continue his journey.

(Yes, another cliffhanger, I'm sorry. I like to leave people in suspense, and wanting more. Sorry this chapter took so long. Stay tuned! R+R)


	7. Afraid of Wasps?

(I don't own Digimon, I don't own Castlevania either.)

Takato jumped to one side as Alice rushed him. He whipped her across the back, sending her down to the floor. She flipped back to her feet and shot her razor rings at Takato like Frisbees. Takato double back-flipped as the rings came at him and they narrowly missed as they flew over him. He stood back on his feet, but heard a whistling sound behind him and dived to the floor. The rings had come back and were about to strike him, had he not dived.

Alice caught her rings and glowered at Takato. "You're good. But, I can't have you alive."

"I'm the only one that can fight any descendant of Dracula!" Takato protested. "I'm a Belmont!"

"That maybe, but I know of a dirty little secret of yours. And that's why I have to take you out!"

"What secret?"

"Silence!" Alice threw a ring.

Takato used his morning star and whipped the weapon away, sending it crashing to the floor. He wondered who Alice was to just lash out at him. He had to get away from her quickly. He noticed a pile of boxes full of nuts and bolts near Alice. He then knew how to evade his attacker. "Listen Alice..."

"Alice McCoy."

"Miss McCoy... I don't have time to deal with you. My goal is Countess Rika!" He threw his Morning Star at a low box and removed it from the pyramid... The whole pile came crashing down on Alice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Takato bolted out of the factory as quick as he could. Once outside he pulled out another teleportation card. "Take me anywhere, away from Germany!" He vanished in a flash of light.

Alice shred through the boxes, grumbling. "That stupid, goggled Belmont. How does he know for sure he'll "kill" Rika? He has no idea what she's done to him, which is why I must eliminate them both..." She narrowed her eyes cruelly, before disappearing.

Takato landed in a lush forest nearby a palace. "I wonder where I am now." He looked around, and noticed a sign, that was in French.

LE PALAIS DE VERSALAIS

"Guess I must be in France. I wonder what awaits me inside the palace, or the forest." Takato had into the dense forest, lashing at any underbrush in his way. He walked under a large tree, and felt a strange powder sprinkle on him. Suddenly, he felt all confused and disoriented. He stumbled around, and started babbling out gibberish, for 10 seconds. He woke up on the ground, and noticed the strange powder next to him. He looked up and saw a giant rose sprinkling it. "What the hell! I've never seen a rose that big before... It's beautiful, but dangerous... If any monsters came at me, I'd be too disoriented to fight, because of this rose's pollen." Takato heard a rustling in the underbrush. He turned to see a vine coming at him like a whip. Takato jumped away, as the whip lashed out at him. He whipped it back and it cowered up. "Better not stay in this place any longer than I have too..." Takato said to himself. He trekked through the forest, which was alive with evil. There were vines coming out to whip and grab Takato, leaves that would try to cut him up, or giant roses that would sprinkle disorienting pollen. Takato had to whip dance with the vines, and cut down the giant roses. When he deeper into the forest he heard strange noises coming from the trees. He looked up to see skeletal monkeys looking down at him. "Oh my god..." Takato muttered. He was suddenly bombarded with coconuts, and had to run as the monkeys jumped down and started to chase him. He jumped over bushes and plants that seemed to watch his every move. Takato ran through the forest, trying not to be grabbed by the vines, and making sure to avoid the giant roses. Suddenly in the distance, getting closer he spotted what looked like doors to the palace. "Almost there..." As he got closer he skidded to a halt. He turned around, and fished out a bottle of holy water. He threw it like a grenade at the monkeys. There was a huge flash of fire, and primal screaming as the skeletal monkeys were engulfed in flames. "Well, that takes care of that..." Takato muttered. He opened the door and stepped inside. The palace was tasteful and elegant inside. Everything looked lavish and royal. "This place looks expensive... I feel like I'm spending a fortune just standing here..." Takato said as he looked around.

"Excuse me?"

Takato heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a woman coming towards him. She was beautiful with long brown hair, and an elegant dress.

"Who are you?" The woman inquired.

"I'm Takato Matsuki Belmont. I'm a vampire hunter. I'm searching for Countess Rika, the Granddaughter of Count Dracula."

The woman gasped deeply at the information and looked at Takato carefully. "I am Princess Jeri. This palace is my home, but lately it has been overrun with evil creatures."

"I ran into a lot in the garden." Takato admitted. "If I can find the source of this evil, I can save this place. "

Jeri suddenly had an odd look in her eyes. "I saw something suspicious in the backyard... Perhaps I should show you..." She began to walk down towards the hallway.

Takato followed the woman, but he felt a strange foreboding. He looked at all the paintings on the wall, and was entranced by the colors and content. He watched as Jeri disappeared into the wine cellar. He heard her scream in fright and dashed inside, breaking down the door. He found no girl, but instead, a giant armored ghost. It was 3 meters tall and was ready to attack. One of its gauntlets suddenly shot out towards him like a missile. Takato jumped to the side, as the huge fist smashed the wine barrels behind him. It suddenly jumped into the air and tried to stomp on Takato. He ran out of the way as the giant landed with a huge, THUD! Takato threw his Crucifix boomerang and hit the Knight in its helmet, sending it stumbling back. The giant seemed to freeze for a while. That's when Takato realized. "YES! The helmet is its weak spot!" He waited for the knight to shoot another gauntlet. He then watched as another came at him, and he jumped into the air. He landed on top of the fist which was retracting back to its owner. Takato then threw his Morning Star with all his might, knocking the helmet to the ground. The whole suit of armor collapsed, Takato too. He lay on top of the pile groaning. He picked himself up and noticed a ladder nearby. Curious, he walked over to the ladder and began to climb it. He opened the door at the top to find himself on the palace roof, with a stair way leading down.

"Takato?"

He heard the princess' voice, and ran down the stairs, at a furious pace. He felt the wind against his face as he ran. He hated the wind, as it reminded him of that gargoyle, on the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He reached the bottom of the stairs and found Jeri waiting for him, nearby what looked like a giant cocoon. "Is the source of evil?"

"Yes... This is what has been causing trouble in the palace. It's also my birth place..."

"Your... BIRTHPLACE!"

Jeri smiled evilly. "You fool... I shall now eliminate you, before you can reach Countess Rika."

Jeri suddenly began to shapeshift. She started to turn into a huge wasp woman monster. She grew antennae out of her head, but kept her face and hair. Her body turned into that of a wasp and she became as big as the phantom knight.

"Oh, crap..." Takato muttered. "I hate wasps... OH SHIT!" He jumped out of the way as the Wasp Woman came towards him, trying to spear him on one of her legs.

Jeri suddenly flew into the air and began to sprinkle poisonous pollen throughout the air.

Takato pulled his coat over his head to protect himself. He crouched to the ground as the pollen fell around him. He then heard a loud buzzing sound, and looked up to see Jeri coming at him, stinger forward. He rolled away before he could be stung. He looked up to see the giant wasp flying through the air, circling him. Suddenly it began to drop eggs. The 4 eggs immediately hatched into miniature wasp creatures. Takato lashed out, striking down the creatures as fast as he could. He fished out his holy water and threw it at the wasps. He watched as they burnt up. He watched as the Wasp woman flew down and started to come at him, trying to skewer him. He whipped at the beast trying to drive it off. The creature suddenly thrust its stinger at Takato, and managed to scratch his arm. He screamed in pain and grabbed his arm. Suddenly he felt a bit weak, and sick... 'No!' He thought. 'The venom...' He suddenly had the creature on top of him as it tried to close in on him and kill him. He managed to go into his pocket and pick out a throwing knife. He grabbed it and plunged it into the wasp's leg. The insect squealed and staggered back. Takato managed to crawl away, feeling the venom take him over. Suddenly, his arm started to shake. He felt it tighten and watched as the venom appeared to be squeezed out of his arm, and out of his body. "W-What's going on!" Black venom spewed from his arm, as some invisible force was sucking the venom out of his body. Takato began to feel stronger, better than he had ever felt before. He felt himself rise to his feet.

The Wasp Woman watched her prey seemed to have the venom squeezed out of him, but she took no notice, as the beast part of her told her to pursue.

Takato felt as the last of the venom was wrenched out of his body. The wound suddenly closed up. Takato was extremely freaked out by this. But he shook it off and turned to the wasp beast. He watched as the monster crawled towards him once more, but he whipped it away from him, hard and fast. "I have to get under this Wasp, before I can kill it." He threw a vial of Holy water in the air and whipped it, sending it showering on Jeri. The wasp felt the water burn her and tried to shake it off. Takato quickly ran under the monster and took out his knife. He aimed for her thorax, and he stabbed.

The Wasp screamed a horrible sound as blood spewed from her stab wound.

Takato ignored the sound and kept stabbing, aiming for the creature's heart, and splashing holy water in the wound, hearing the creature squeal in pain. He dashed out from underneath and lashed at the monster's abdomen, causing more blood to spray everywhere. The creature turned towards him and charged at him, but Takato threw his whip at the beast's neck, ripping her head off. Blood spewed from the open neck as the body fell to the ground, the holy water causing it to burst into flames, Takato kept smacked the carcass as hard as he could, making sure the giant insect was dead. He huffed and puffed as the monster burned to nothing. Suddenly out of the rising smoke, there appeared a familiar figure that Takato knew all to well. "RIKA!"

"Well, Takato, I'm surprised. You made it this far, fighting horrible monsters and beasts. You have not died or given up. You've trekked across Europe just to find me... I'm truly impressed. You are certainly no ordinary man..."

Takato felt strange. He felt nervous yet excited around Rika.

Rika walked over to Takato seductively. "It looks like you CAN kill me. But the question is, WILL you kill me." She wrapped her arms around Takato, pushing her breasts up against his chest.

Takato shivered as the Vampire Princess as close to him. 'I should be resisiting her and trying to fight, but, I don't want to... I'm enjoying this...' "I'll go to the ends of the earth to find you..."

Rika smiled. "Well, then. Why don't you try fighting me at my new home? In England...I'm waiting..." She pressed her lips against Takato's and kissed him deeply, and passionately.

Takato felt a wave of pleasure and desire over him as he closed his eyes. He felt desires and stimulations like he never felt before... He felt empty once she pulled away. He found himself in England now, right outside of an abandoned castle outside of London. He looked up. "This is it... I will end this here and now..."

A few meters away, Alice stood watching Takato. "Fool... The only thing that will end is your life..."

(Cliffhnager time. The final chapter is just ahead. Will Takato kill Rika, or will something entirely different happen? R+R)


	8. Love in Darkness

(Final Chapter of Blood on the Goggles! Let's see how Takato will fare... I don't own Digimon, I don't own Castlevania. Oh, and remember Alice is Alice McCoy, The one who brought Dobermon to the tamer, in order to help them fight the D-Reaper.)

Takato pushed open the doors of the nameless castle. Everything inside looked like Rika's castle in Romania, only a little more elegant. "Well, this is England after all..." Takato said to himself. He suddenly heard the clanking sound of metal boots... He ducked behind a corner and waited for the assailant to approach. The clanking got louder, louder, until... SMASH! Takato attacked. It was a living suit of armor that had approached. Takato kicked the pieces over as he continued down the hallway. Candles lit the dark castle dimly, as Takato took a candelabrum to light his way. He had his morning star ready to use. It was now or never for defeating Rika. But did he want to kill her? He was having second thoughts now. Something about her just excited him, like nothing before in his life. But why?

Alice was stalking Takato closely. "That's right you fool... Lead me to your target... Or is it mistress?" Alice was waiting for Takato to lead her to Rika, and then she'd do away with them, both.

Takato trekked through the castle. He looked for anything suspicious. Rika was here, anything could happen.

Kazu spied on Takato from within the shadows, carrying a sickle and draped in a black cloak. "So he's reached here at last... I'll give him a real run for his money, when he learns who I really am..." Kazu disappeared into the darkness.

Takato entered another room. Everything was suddenly upside down. He felt like he was walking on the ceiling now. As he climbed the stairs across a walk way, he had to be careful. He felt like he could fall through either way, any time. He stepped carefully, feeling vertigo as he looked up and down... Up was down, down was up, he felt confused as he went on. Suddenly he saw what looked like Kenta's Mechanical Knight. The thing was running towards him with its spear forward. Takato threw his weapon and smashed the knight in the helmet. This time it fell apart completely, and its pieces fell to the ground or were it the ceiling. Takato sighed with relief, until he heard another one coming. He threw a Crucifix at the knight, shattering it. Suddenly he heard one coming from behind him, chasing him. Takato ran for the exit as the knight came at him. He charged through the door end suddenly, everything was right-side up again. He shook his head. "God... This place is a Cuckoo Clock." He groaned as he walked up a set of stairs.

Kazu watched Takato walk up. "Now's my chance..."

As Takato reached the top, Kazu appeared before him. He reached for his Morning Star and stood in a stance. "Who are you! Are you a pall of Kenta's?"

"Yes actually. I'm Kazu, but despite my appearance, I'm not human, nor am I a vampire. I prefer to be referred to as somewhat of a fallen angel." A flash of Smoke, and Kazu was covered with a black cloak and brandished a sickle. "Though my name is Kazu, I prefer to be known as... DEATH!"

"Death!"

"Yes, I've attained a youth full appearance due to Countess Rika's magic. I'm more powerful than I was in the service of Dracula..." Kazu/Death brandished his sickle and flew in the air. He swooped down, slashing at Takato's head.

Takato ducked the attack from the Angel of Death and tossed a Crucifix at him. Death/Kazu merely knocked it away with his sickle.

"Sorry, but I'm not easy to get rid of..." He slashed the air sending spinning blades at Takato.

Takato ducked, bobbed and weaved as a rain of blades came at him. He then jumped into the air as a fireball was shot at him. "I've heard of dancing with Death but this is stupid!"

"MINIONS!" Kazu/Death summoned a gang of sword wielding skeletons that started to advance on Takato.

Takato lashed out at the skeletons, one by one, trying to take them down, but they kept gathering around, as bones flew everywhere. He threw a crucifix and shattered 5 skeletons. He then threw holy water to clear them away. "How am I gonna stop this nut?" He asked himself as he took down another skeleton. He looked up tossed a wall of evil spirits coming at him. He shielded himself with his coat as the spirits pelted him. Spirits and ghosts circled him, closing in on him, and he just whipped at them to send them away, but they kept surrounding him.

Kazu/Death cackled. "I am the master of Death and the dead. You can't stand up to me. If you can't stand up to me, than you have no chance against Rika..."

Takato snarled. He threw his whip at the creature, but the fiend just vanished, and reappeared nearby. Takato whipped again, but the same result occurred. He whipped again, but Death/Kazu appeared behind Takato and raked his back with his Scythe. Takato fell to the ground as blood gushed out of his back and spilled on the floor. He felt himself dying...

"Now I shall take your soul..." Death/Kazu reached for Takato, his face and hands turning to there usual skeletal form.

Suddenly Takato felt a shield come up around him, blocking Death.

"What is this!"

Takato felt himself rise up and heal... Suddenly, his Morning Star began to burn on the end. He heard a voice inside of him.

YOU WON'T DIE YET THIS LITTLE POWER UP WILL HELP YOU OUT...

Takato suddenly felt a beastial urge in him. He flipped up into the air and landed to face Death.

Death/Kazu was flabbergasted. "How did you heal like this?" He readied his sickle and swooped down at Takato.

Takato suddenly leapt up into the air and threw his flame whip. The burning end pierced through Death, burning him.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Death drew back. "How can I feel pain like that?" He fired his sickle at Takato.

Takato ran at the sickle and rolled underneath it. He threw his Flame whip and lashed Death again.

Death regained his sickle and suddenly filled it with evil energy. "You will lose your soul now..." He raised his sickle drawing dark energy and slashed at Takato.

Takato managed to shift back and dodge the attack, pulling out holy water and throwing it in Death's face.

Death/Kazu shrieked in pain as his face burned and he held it.

Takato threw his whip once more and lashed Death once more, this time 3 times across. He watched as Death burned and Screamed.

Death/Kazu writhed around in pain before a dark, ominous portal appeared behind him, starting to suck him in like a vacuum. "IMPOSSIBLE! I AM DEATH! NO! THE BELMONT FAMILY HAS DEFEATED ME YET AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!" Kazu/Death screamed as he was absorbed back into the netherealm from which he spawned from.

Takato felt himself full of a strange power now and he didn't know why. "How did I over come Death like this... I'm not capable of such agility..."

"Of course, not. You've become a tool of the vampire queen." Alice came up the stairs, brandishing her rings. "That's why I must destroy you!" She rushed Takato slashing.

Takato jumped clear away form the attack. "Isn't there another way to deal with this?"

"No! I must kill you first Belmont!" Alice suddenly jumped on top of Takato and pinned him down. "Now, to slit your throat..."

PSHOW!

Alice dropped her rings and blood trickled from her mouth. A spear had been pierced through her heart, and killed her. She fell to the floor dead.

Takato looked up to see who killed his attacker. "Ryo!"

"Hello Takato..." It was Ryo.

Takato got up to great his friend. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Shortly after I left Italy, I was ambushed by some weird assailant. It was Death, the one you just killed. He held me prisoner here for quite some time. Anyhow, I escaped, and just saved you. Now, let's go, before anymore creeps come our way."

Takato and Ryo proceeded to head up the stairs. The Moon shone outside into the windows. The moon gave off, and lit up the rooms with, an eerie glow. The 2 friends continued to run up the spiral staircase until they finally reached the top. Takato was about to down the hall into Rika's room, when Ryo stopped him.

"What's wrong Ryo?"

"Takato... There is something you should know..."

"What is it?"

Ryo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it back, revealing two holes in the side of his neck...

Takato's eyes widened. "Ryo... No... Countess Rika has infected you..."

Ryo's eyes suddenly went red and he opened his mouth to reveal long fangs. He pointed his spear at his former friend, and lunged.

Takato jumped away. Now he had to fight his own partner... Takato swung his Morning Star at Ryo but the latter blocked with his Trident, and parried. Takato whipped and lashed, but was constantly parried by Ryo's Trident. Suddenly Ryo floated above him and landed behind him. Takato ducked the Trident and whipped one of Ryo's legs and sent him onto the floor.

Ryo hit the floor, face first, and growled. The vampire urges told him to kill Takato, yet his human side told him to stop. He shut out the human side and spear vaulted, a flying kick into Takato, knocking him to the ground. He pointed his weapon at Takato and spoke in a growl. "WHY DON'T YOU ADMIT DEFEAT TAKATO? JOIN RIKA AND I WILL SPARE YOU."

Takato merely snorted. "Ryo... Look what you've become. You swore to kill vampires, but now, thanks to Death, you've become what you hate... Don't you see?"

"Maybe it's just the vampire in me, but, I don't care." Ryo said as he lifted his trident up.

Takato had his hand in his pocket the whole time he and Ryo were arguing. He quickly brought it out, and tossed a throwing knife. The knife stabbed Ryo's shoulder causing him to stagger back in pain as blood spilled out. Takato saw his chance to get up and he slashed Ryo across the chest with his morning star. He dodged, but was scratched on the arm, as Ryo threw a boomerang at him in response. Takato lunged and threw himself upon Ryo. The 2 ended up rolling on the ground, punching and kicking at one another trying to subdue the other.

Takato managed to get up and throw Ryo against the wall. He tried to make a mad dash for the door, but Ryo threw himself on Takato. Ryo then inched his mouth closer to Takato's neck attempting to bite him. Takato would not have it thought, and he threw a vial of holy water in Ryo's face.

Ryo shot up screaming in pain. After a few seconds, he moved his hands, revealing his now, burnt face, which exposed some of the bone, and meat.

Takato tried not to throw up at the disgusting sight. It looked like it was too late to save Ryo now. He had no choice. With his Morning star ablaze once again, Takato charged at Ryo and lashed him, piercing his chest, and setting him ablaze before giving one fatal swipe. Ryo fell to the ground, his spear going up in the air and coming back down, and impaling him. Takato surveyed the scene. "I even had to face an old comrade... This must end NOW!" He ran down the hall way and threw open the chamber doors. He suddenly felt calm once again as he stepped inside. All he knew, had perished in this journey, yet he no longer felt upset. Why? Suddenly, he noticed a swarm of bats gather up near a dark ebony throne. He heard a voice.

HAVE YOU WONDERED WHERE THOSE BURTSS OF POWER CAME FROM OR HOW YOU WERE HEALED? WELL, WHEN I KISED YOU AFTER BITING, I INFUSED SOME OF MY POWER INTO YOU. IT REVERESED THE EFFECTS OF BEING A VAMPIRE, AND YOU WERE ABLE TO REMAIN ANORMAL HUMAN, YET I ALSO WAS ABLE TO PUT SOME OF MY POWER INTO YOU AND TAKE CONTROL AT CERTAIN TIMES...

Takato then watched as the bats suddenly enveloped in a flash of lightning. There sat Countess Rika, in all her beauty and glory, sprawled out on the throne in a sexy pose, drinking a goblet of human blood. She took one full sip, blood dripping from the corners of her lips, before taking the goblet away, tossing it to the ground, where it shattered, spraying blood and glass onto the floor. "You've come along way Takato... Now let's see if you can beat me and decide the fate of the world..." Rika spread her manicured hands.

Takato brandished and stretched his morning star. "Yes... It's come to this... It has been long and hard, I've had to fight many a creature... I have lost many friends along the way... Now, it's come down to this one fight..." Takato felt the room going dark. He saw bats fly around the ceiling, and noticed dark energy swirling in the air.

Rika was dressed in black leather battle gear, and looked ready to fight. With her hand spread out she shot a stream of fire at Takato.

Takato dodged the fire and threw a crucifix at Rika, who held out her hand and stopped the weapon in mid air, tossing it to the side. Takato threw his whip at Rika, but instead of being lashed, she caught it and pulled. Takato was pulled off his feet and slammed against the wall.

Sprouting a pair of black wings, Rika swooped at Takato. Her black nail polished finger nails extended to claws, and she slashed at Takato. Takato felt the nails rake his chest, and he cried out in pain. Blood dripped from his scratch marks. He got up, and took out 3 throwing knives. He jumped to the side and threw them at Rika.

Rika shot out a wave of darkness and the knives just melted. Teleporting in front of Takato, she summoned a pillar of fire to descend upon Takato.

Takato felt heat from above and watched as a pillar of fire came down upon him he rolled away from it receiving a few minor burns. He fished into his pocket and pulled out another whip card. This one looked like a flaming whip. He waved it across, his Morning Star, suddenly the end of it and the extendable part, became hot and burning.. He threw it at Rika, who prepared to grab it, but...

"AGH!" Her hands got severely burnt. Another whip struck her across the stomach, causing another scar. Growling she summoned up a cluster of evil souls. She threw the wave at Takato with full force.

Takato was knocked off his feet by a wave of evil spirits and landed on his back. He jumped back to his feet, only to start dancing around as lightning started to strike down at him, threatening to shock him. He ran as bolts struck the ground, coming after him. A stray lightning bolt hit from behind and he landed on the ground.

He was about to get back up but Rika pounced on him, pinning him to the floor, with her claws at his face. "You lasted a long time, but not long enough against me... Time to end this..."

Takato was not done, though. Rockeing back and forth a little, he gave a mighty heave to the left, and threw Rika off of him. He tagged her with his whip, across the back, cutting through her battle gear, exposing her back.

Rika gasped. "Very good indeed." She summoned up a swarm of rabid bats that headed for Takato, to devour him.

Takato expected a bat attack, and was prepared to douse them with Holy water, but watched as they gathered together to form one huge bat. The Giant Bat swooped down, and tried to claw Takato. Takato ducked, but he felt the bat's claws rake his back. He winced in pain, but managed to stand up, as the giant beast came back. He ducked, letting the creature pass over him. He threw his whip behind him, lashing the Bat's back. The giant rodent then spat out a ball of fire. Takato tossed holy water to douse the flame. He tossed more holy water upon the bat as it came back, setting it ablaze. The bat screamed in pain as it burned, but it kept flying. Takato waited for it to circle back. He would attack the neck and rip it's head off, just like he did for the wasp woman. As soon as the bat came around, screaming and scratching, Takato swiped his whip at the Bat's neck tightly, and pulled down. The heat and sharpness of the whip's end was able to rip the Bat's head off, causing a shower of blood as the body crashed into the wall, making a huge hole. He then turned back to Rika who was now floating above him. Suddenly, a rain of knives came down upon him. He jumped away before he could be stabbed, and looked up to see that Rika was gone. "Damn it. Where could she be?" He looked around carefully.

Rika watched from within the shadows. "He's lasted long enough, but can he keep it up? Such a fine, sexy human..." She licked her lips.

Takato then heard a humming sound. He looked up too see another cluster of evil spirits coming at him. He rolled to the side, as they swooped at him. He swatted away any spirits that came at him. He felt a wind blow behind him, and he jumped away. When he turned around, Rika had tried to slash him. 'There's got to be a way to stop her...' He thought, as Rika circled him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. 'She'll swoop and attack at me... I know it... But when she does, I'll dodge and counter...' He suddenly felt Rika's presence land behind him. He jumped away before she could strike and he threw his whip. The weapon wrapped around Rika, and Takato threw her into the wall.

SLAM!

Rika hit the wall with such force her imprint was left upon it. Takato didn't stop though, e swiped again, at Rika, ripping of her battle gear, until she was in her usual black, revealing dress. She had a few cut marks on her body, but not very many. He lashed at her again, striking her with force, sending her into the wall with a loud "crash."

Rika lay there on the floor, drained of power, and weakening. "Amazing... Me, Countess Rika, Vampire Queen, has been taken down..."

Takato smirked. "Believe it. My kind brought down your Grandfather, Dracula..." He walked over to her. 'She's so beautiful, so sexy, yet so dangerous at the same time.' He thought. He raised his Vampire Killer to strike the final blow.

Rika closed her eyes. 'At least this blow will be from someone I respect...' She awaited the deathblow... It never came...

Takato tried to strike a fatal blow to his enemy, but hew couldn't. It was like he didn't want to. 'Why now! I have her in the palm of my hand! Why can't I kill her?' BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER. 'I love this vampire?' YES. YOU WERE FASCINATED BY HER. EVER SINCE THAT KISS, YOU'VE WANTED HER SO BADLY, YET YOU DENIED YOUR FEELINGS. 'But, she's trying to kill me.' SHE LOVES YOU TOO, ACTUALLY. 'What!' SHE HAS GAINED REPSECT FOR YOU. HARD TO BELIEVE, IT IS. BUT IT IS TRUE. WILL YOU KILL HER, OR KISS HER? Takato looked at the all powerful granddaughter of Dracula before him. He could rid the world of evil, and save it, just like his ancestors have done. Or, he could save the world in another way... He made his decision. He put his weapon back in its hold.

Rika's eyes opened and then widened in shock. "You spared me! You could have killed me when you had the chance! Why?"

"Why? I don't know myself. Now that I'm here, I've lost the desire to fight you. The desire I have now is something different. I shall be yours..." He picked up Rika gently and held her in his arms. "I want you, and only you. You may be the princess of darkness, but you are the first women that I ever had true feeling for. I don't care if it's wrong anymore! I only wish to have you."

Rika was shocked, and for the first time, she blushed. She actually felt a true human emotion, love. She leaned close to Takato and whispered dangerously to him. "You do realize what you're promising, don't you? This is a vampire woman you're talking to. You're actually letting me have my way with you."

Takato suddenly smiled back. "I know exactly what I'm doing. My heart tells me so." He kissed Rika, lustly on the lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth, as he ran his hand down her body.

Rika felt a rush of pleasure take her over. She felt sensation all over her body that she never felt before. 'GOD! This feels so good. Does he know what he's doing to me?' She wrapped her arms around Takato, removing his shirt, and brought him over to the bed.

Takato felt his jacket and shirt removed and proceeded to take Rika. He began to unbutton and untie Rika's dress, before tearing it off, leaving her clad in black lingerie which was, a pair of black panties, a black bra, black garters, and black stockings. He kissed, hotly around her neck making her moan in pleasure. He ran his hands across her bare stomach, and thighs, he pressed against her breasts, making her moan in ecstasy. He felt Rika kiss him back all over him, but not biting him. 'I have forgotten all the hardships and pain now. All I feel is pleasure, with this woman of darkness. I will submit to her and she will submit to me.'

Rika took care in actually not biting her new found lover as she kissed him all over, she was experiencing a pleasure that she never felt before. It tortured and excited her, as she felt herself being kissed and caressed. She gasped as she felt some pressure on her breasts, and she was kissed again on the neck. She received another hot kiss on her blood red lips. She reached down and untied her garters, before ripping them off, with a loud "snap" and throwing them aside. She then returned Takato's hot kiss with one of her own as she reached for Takato's pants and began to remove them.

As Takato felt Rika begin to de-pant him, he began to remove her nylons, taking pleasure in feeling her smooth, silky, delicate legs. The now boxer clad man tossed his pants to the side as he crawled further onto the bed, the vampire seductress below him clad in only her bra and panties.

Rika suddenly flashed a devilish smile and flipped Takato onto the bed, with her on top of him, and began returning his kisses, moving them from his muzzle to his muscular chest. 'Now I know what it feels like when I do it to humans, but, this way is even more enjoyable... He is mine, and I am his. I truly feel happy... Am I feeling…the human emotion of love? Yes… I feel love.' This human emotion was beyond any pleasure that she had experienced before. "You know what Takato... My Goggle head... I know longer want this world... What I DO want, in this world, is only you..." She said to him sincerely and lovingly, as she caressed his firm body.

Takato smiled. "And all I want is you, my princess of darkness…" He sat up, wrapping his arms around her body, and unhooking her bra, freeing her partly to him, exposing her milky white D-cup Breasts.

The two lovers shared another lustful kiss, and freed each other from the final barriers of cloth, allowing their hearts and bodies become one…and two screams of ecstasy called out

"RIKA!"

"TAKATO!"

Deep inside the darkness of the nameless English castle, the world was unknowingly saved. Two lovers, both from different worlds both shared a steamy, passionate love that was spawned form a battle of both human and vampire. This love seemed taboo as it was between two families, once enemies, which made it so enjoyable. An occult romance was taken place and love was made between Darkness and Light.

THE END

(What did you all think of this Digimon Tamer/Castlevania fusion? I hope you liked it very much. R+R)


End file.
